chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Burnthecity (Prod. by the Odd Couple)
Burnthecity is a song Chance released on soundcloud. Lyrics 1: Uno Hype I used to get a lotta love, homie knew what it was Till' I hit em' with the strug, got a lil' buzz Forever smoking indo, forgetting all of this info And most of it was simple, really cause of my mental Steadily spitting riddles Making niggas giggle with that weak shit You lame niggas can't see this Cutting up like a fetus, whoa Look into my eyes yeah they can see the hope Can't see the whole, but it's not my destination The top is what I'm cravin' Success is what I bathed in Watch they screaming praise his name dog it's amazing All the faces changing from the bills to the haters Get out the way homie, can you do me a favor Leave them dudes watching as I go to the top and They gon' stop mocking, and I'mma start plotting Cause they mind boxed-in keep spitting I got the flow to unlock it No one they saw this cotton You ain't built like that, I suggest you niggas stop it Hook x4 It's the champagne pourin' Bombay sippin', bombay sippin' bom-bombay sippin' 2: Hassani Kwess Bombay Bombay Ha, H-Kwess Uh, what you thought it was Nigga started this morning out with a awful buzz Kicks and punan Chilling on my arm cover yo mouth when you yawn It's nasty like ya homegirl wakin' up off the futon Lookin' good in my ball shorts Wearin' bangles all sorts And yo girl got my grey Georgetown crew on Check it at the do' ho The Kwess be on the dolo Hittin emcees solo put em' on the entree What you sippin'? (Bombay) What you tippin'? (Bombay) A bad boy since Big but my mission Andre We gettin' paper in case loads Rupee yens and pesos Euro pounds casino chips Dippin' in my queso Niggas come get buck wit' us Take a girl to fuck wit' us Kicked the beat, fucked it up And told the beat to toughen up Let me get em, hm How shall I rock thee (What's ya name?) H-Kwess from the Bombay posse Hook 3: Chance the Rapper Screaming, "Burn it down!" Too loud, too dank for you to turn it down Bad bitches runnin' 'round like shirtless now Shit's just perfect now When it's worth it why the fuck would I get nervous now? So shop with me on Mary And fuck with me on Sherrif Puttin' caramel on Garrett's Yellin', "Fuck the Heat on Derrick" I'm a city based n-word, 27's, Port's, and spirit's Been trying to share that dinner Can't inherit from your parents #Igh I was rollin' a blunt when I wrote this I was smokin' a blunt when I spoke this Hocus pocus, how's that for a smoke trick Couldn't pay attention now I can afford focus Got a lil' buzz and they got fuckin' bogus Like how you gonna swat a flying locust? But it's actually dope... Acid, adderall, and adjectives An adolescent I could fuck with? #Igh's his fuckin' ad-lib? Burn, burn, city we built You already forgot the names of kids that we killed Burn, burn, it's hot as all fuck Cause everyone got burner Cause it's always gettin' buck Igh 4: Freeway Okay My girl loves to party all the time Always mad at me Probably cause I'm always on my grind I ain't know she swiped a million on the cards ? Shopping at the mall, showing off All cause of my hard Work, work, work, work We grindin' Work, work, work We gotta Work, work Network to get work Get work to network Increase my net worth Get on my feet first and then feed the streets With that team early heat And then we get that neck to work Day in, day out Staying in no hangin' out In the studio like Em and Dre Like MMA we bring em' out Mix that, put it out Video then radio Then after the show make the girl get her neck to work Main girl, ex-girl Please em' no X pill Yes I'm a model Watch the exert, expert Perform some new songs See if I can get that to work We shut the show down and then we get back to work Work hard, party harder More dough let us party longer Overseas we party yonder Never rap and we get this cheese Category:Songs